Epic Tale of True Love
by M7007
Summary: I know the title is cheesy but that is because the story is a little angsty and it gives hope for later. Emma just got her son back and Killian was finally apart of a place where he felt he belonged even if they didn't talk about their undying commitment and attraction to each other. And they were happy, weightless almost for one second until one event changed everything...
1. Prologue

CS Story 1 – Prologue of the Epic Tale of True Love

"You stupid, stupid girl, "He choked out as he held her tenderly in his embrace shivering from the water seeping into his skin. Her normal serious face that hid her emotions so well was masked under a countenance of a deceptively tranquil sleep.

His heart began to pound in his ears as tears threatened to overwhelm him. "Why me? Why choose to save me?" He asked her unconscious form brokenly; half-hoping that she will awaken with her usual snarky banter.

It was merely days ago that Killian found Henry in Neverland after he and Emma had another stress induced fight that left both of them stomping in either directions, but it wasn't until he saw a modern boy's shoe lying carelessly among the foliage that he was led to the boy. It was a happy and tear-filled reunion that gave Killian the sense of belonging and familial ties that he has longed for, for so long. The way that Emma looked at him captured his breath and his heart. She gave him a look that he felt all the way into his marrow and he knew then that even if she resisted to the idea, he would always be by her side.

Now her skin was pale and her body was slowly straining for every breath as Killian Jones cradled her in his arms. Killian couldn't help to be a culmination of sad, happy, and angry of the events that had befallen them. They were walking through the jungle one last time collecting various fruits (that weren't toxic) for hopefully an uneventful ride back to Storybrooke. In fact, that was the most relaxed and unguarded he had ever seen Emma and he loved every minute facial expression of it. Their snarky quips and his usual innuendo filled the air as they traipsed through the illusorily beautiful scenery while Killian looking back in his guilt ridden mind because it was near there that he lowered his guard which caused him to never see the attack coming until it was too late.

The duo stopped for respite by a lagoon that appeared to be made of smooth glass as its surface rippled and gleamed in the sunlight that escaped through the trees overhead. Killian bent to take some cool water into his hands to quench his thirst when he felt scaly hands grip him by his shirt before plunging him into the depths below. Emma, the bravest woman he had ever known, dove below without hesitation dagger in hand and she cut, ripped, kicked, and clawed to save him, but it wasn't until she dragged him on land that it happened. The frightening mermaid soared out of the waters like some beautifully malignant beast and threw what seemed to be a blade coated in red dust at her Captain, and in a blink of an eye she put herself in its path but not quickly enough that she could put a protective shield around them.

She gasped as pain overwhelmed her wet form, and Emma looked into the cerulean eyes of the man she just saved but then in another strained heartbeat, she let out a groan and a choked laugh. The blade glinted; it was only stuck shallowly in her arm! Killian caught her and set her down on the grass before she fell from the tremors of shock that would soon overtake her. He looked at the wound while Emma stared at him impatiently scolding him for taking his time at taking the bloody thing out. "Will you just wait, Emma?" He snapped at her, as he slowly removed the blade from her arm as the powder mixed with wound causing it to meld back together but leave a bright red mark. Killian looked back up at her quickly wondering what was going on but her eyes of fire were drifting closed, her head lolling back towards the earth, and she slurred one word before her world faded, "Killian…" This was the first time she ever said his name.

Killian mused on the edge of delirium _his Emma_ always the savior, the sacrificial lamb, and he was getting damn tired of it. He whispered to her grazing her ear with his lips chapped from sea water and tears, "Your nothing if not consistent, my love."

He held her body, hugging her to him as he picked up the knife from the mermaid cursing the world, the sea creatures, and above all, himself as he waited for the sun to rise; after all, this was only the beginning.

**This is one of the first Captain Swan fics that I have written. I finally found it on my old computer when I wrote it after the Season 2 finale. Don't own OUAT or any of the characters/actors etc. and even though sometimes I wish I did, the writers are doing a great job. Also, I would really love your input so please review. Have a fabulous day!**


	2. Chapter One

Cs ch 1

Chapter 1

The sun was too bright as it beat down on the weary man from above. Killian barely registered the sound of the cawing sea gulls overhead that use to remind him of freedom of the open ocean. Instead, his thoughts were on the woman he was carrying in his arms as he trudged across the sandy beach with each foot heavier than the last.

When he first lost Milah, he closed himself off from everything and everyone almost immediately so that he felt nothing. But now, feeling the shaky rise and fall of Emma's body he felt as if his senses were in overload and his mind suspended in disbelief. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Killian thought to himself as he walked closer and closer to the Jolly Roger, it being barely visible from where he stood.

_It's Emma, she always manages to best me… _

_How could I let this happen? _

_I never told her… _

He felt everything. The clawing in his chest that she may never awaken. The nausea rolling in his stomach like a greenhorn sailor. The trembling of his hands and the sweat of his palms. His heart was beating too fast for any normal man. The heat from the sun as it burned his ears and the tip of his nose as he hunched over Emma to keep her skin from being burned. The rushing of the waves sounded cacophonous in conjunction with the birds that were drowned out earlier.

Killian wanted it all to end. He wanted her to wake up and punch him again for not moving fast enough if that was what it took. He couldn't do this without her; not again. He just found her. They just found each other. Killian was becoming delirious to nothing yet aware of everything when the memory of her voice resounded in the recesses of his mind, "Damn it Killian. Get your act together; do I look dead to you?" For a second, Killian almost thought she had woken up to yell at him and he smiled. _Aye, lass. You're most certainly not dead yet. You're not getting away from me that easily, I've got something to tell you._ His steps became stronger as he made a plan in his mind while murmuring non-sensical nautical terms to Emma in case she could hear him. First, he will wake her up. Second, he kisses her until he can't breathe. Thirdly, continue with the second when they can both breathe again. His determination continued even as he faltered apprehensive about the reception they'll make and what her parents will say, but more so, see the hero worship in Henry's eyes fade when he realizes that he couldn't protect Emma even when she was protecting him.

"What am I going to do with you Emma, love? Always saving everyone, saving me." He shook his head at the thought and then smiled ruefully with pain being evident behind his stormy eyes. "I guess, it's my turn to save you, my stupidly brave savior. And I am sure you are aware of the proper etiquette to present to your hero after the said saving is a … kiss. By god, lass, I can't wait to see your petulant face when I tell you that. Your face will scrunch up like it does if you knock back rum from the sting." He let out a strained laugh as he brushed her hair away from her face with his nose as the wind picked up the strands of gold to taunt him with their liveliness. The billowing of his ship's sails was evident as his girl sat off shore quietly as if she knew the heaviness of his heart.

Killian neared the canoe that they had hidden on the shoreline; amazing him that it was such a short time ago that Emma was so full of life and spice. He set her down on the beach under his coat while he positioned the canoe for their return travel to the ship, the Jolly Roger. He picked her up reverently while still tucked into his jacket and placed into the canoe while Killian pushed the boat into the water and then jumped in. While the Jolly Roger was not far and he was by no means, not fit, his muscles strained and shook under the exhaustion of the day but he was resolute and did not stop until he reached the commanding presence of his ship.

"Oi! Anyone up there?" asked Killian as he stood on the uneasiness of the dinghy. He waited a beat and growing impatient he yelled again. In another beat, a head full of brown hair and a deceptively charming smile looked over the railings down at him.

"What do we have here, pirate?" questioned the Dark One as he looked down at the sleeping girl with an expression of being unsurprised. His anger at the Crocodile's lack of ability to understand the urgency of his situation was swept away by his concern over Emma, and all he could say was, "It's Emma – lower the ladder." Rumplestilskin merely nodded disappeared and then reappeared with the ladder, throwing it over the side. Killian bent and picked up Emma the best he could, threw her over his back while his sea legs were able to remain balanced on the wood boat rocking precariously on the waves. One after the other, they soon made their way up the side of Killian's ship and while Killian fell to the ground unceremoniously he made sure Emma was cradled in his arms so that she would not receive any of the impact that he did.

Gold, Rumplestilskin, looked down at Emma, judging her appearance, already assuming the events that took place inland. Killian was once again readying himself to get on his feet so he could place Emma in his cabin when her shoulder grabbed his attention as it once again began to glow a deep red causing the sleeping Emma to cry out in pain before she once again slipped into nothingness. He just sat there caressing her face, hoping and praying for another sign when the door to the galley opened. All he heard was the sound of glass breaking, footfalls, shouting, and then Killian heard the sudden wails of her mother ringing in his ears as his heart shattered at the sound and his vision turned to inky black oblivion.

**I hope everything is going ok and you all like the fic. Please review so I know what is on your mind and don't worry the angst will slowly ebb. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
